fangmafandomcom-20200213-history
S-187 Chris
Spartan-187 Chris was the leader of Team Apache, and one of the few SPARTANs to have an A.I. implanted in his brain, whom he refers to as 'Faith' History Early Life Chris was born on New Harmony, decades before the Battle of New Harmony, and was an extremely outgoing, and energetic student. It was said that he had made half of the school, including staff, his friends because of that attitude. He was also extremely promising, stumping teachers by answering seemingly impossible questions on military tactics, and even out-manuvering them, some rated the best tacticians in the school. Word of this reached Dr. Halsey, who immediately called for him to meet her personally. She noted in one of her logs that "he was rather excited to meet me, and refered to me respectfully as "Ma'am", something I wasn't used to." She gained his trust soon, and labeled him as an exellent potential subject. As a final test, she gave him a scenario where he would have to leave one squadmate behind to complete the mission, and escape alive. He answered immediately with "Myself". His reasoning: "My squad's health comes first. Civilians come second. I am the last thing I need to worry about." Days later, he was sedated, and kidnapped by ONI forces for the SPARTAN-II program, replaced by a flash clone that died only weeks later. Surprisingly, when he woke up, he was calm... for a few minutes. When he remembered exactly what happened, he started to panic. He saw Halsey watching him through a large glass window from his room, and begged her to tell him what was going on. "You have been kidnapped for the SPARTAN-II program due to your exceptional intellect and abilities. That question was a test, and you passed. Do not worry, Chris." Training After the surgeries, and implanting of Faith, Chris was put under the care of Cheif Petty Officer Williams. He tried to escape numerous times, hearing that one other subject was also attempting, and failed each time. He eventually resigned himself to fate, hoping that this was chosen for him for a reason. He was briefed on the rest of the SPARTAN-II program, and placed with what would later be Team Apache, but for now was Team Black: S-115 Matthew, S-168 Stephen, S-199 Tear, and S-211 Sophia, who lead Team Black during training. Chris heavily distrusted his team during training, choosing to instead to ditch them at any available moment, resulting in the rest of them getting shot most of the time. He didn't speak with them, didn't listen to them, and often shot them when they annoyed him too much. If one tried to talk to him, they would either get silence or a vulgar response. This changed during an Assault training match against Team Silver. In his usual fashion, he ditched the squad, sneaking off with the bomb hidded in a compartment in his Mark V EOD armor, and had even stolen Sophia's active camo for giggles. When the team got there, it looked like the bomb had grown legs and walked off. Immediately, they pinned it to Chris, and his tendencies. Seriously. What is with that guy? God knows, Matt. Probably hates us. For what? Dunno, Tear, but we might as well give him support. WHY?! That's the 57th time he ditched us, for God's sakes! Shut it, and follow Sophia. Whoa, fiesty Tear. They opened fire as soon as the base was in sight, shocking the guards into firing back. They kept this up for a few minutes, then a column of fire arose from the center of the base, followed by a deafening blast. Obviously, they had won the training session, and had started to celebrate when they heard a man from the base scream: DEAR GOD! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Uh... please tell me that was just me. No, Tear... I heard it, too. Was that Chris? Dunno. Why do you care, Tear? Can it, Stephen. Chris, report. I'M TRAPPED UNDER THE WRECKAGE! WHAT? Where? How?-'' ''Calm it, Tear. '' ''SCREW CALM! She was the first to reach the wreckage, something which would set her up for some grand teasing later. She was appauled at the scene; Chris entire lower body was caught under a huge steel mess, and he was constantly trying to wrench himself free, causing pained moans, and screams every so often. Tear rushed to aid him, but was stopped by him cursing at her to go away. I got myself IN this, I can get myself OUT. I don't need you. '' ''Says who? Says me, now leave me be! He struggled again, only causing the metal to lower further. AHHHG! Ok, screw this. Tear immediately lifted the wreckage enough for her to kick a stop under it, in this case, Chris shotgun. She then dragged him out despite his protests. Can you walk? Yes, I can. '' He collapsed after three steps. ''No, no you can't. Let me help you. I don't need your help! Yes, you do. She wrapped one of his arms over her shoulder, and helped him to his feet. They exited the wreckage like this, Chris only asking one question. Why? YOU, moron, are a black. MY teammate. I don't leave teammates behind. ('specially you) ... Thanks, I guess... Becoming a Spartan Chris was set as the commander before his training ended, and as such, he was to be used as a guinea﻿ pig. He was given an enhanced Mark V armor set, dubbed GUNGNIR. Not wanting to miss out on a chance for something better than what he wore now, he accepted. Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Spartan Fan Character